I will learn to live
by KathBell
Summary: George deals with the loss of his brother, his other half. And he writes Fred a letter of goodbye.


_I will learn to live._

_Part four of the 'Not Alone' series. _

_Authors note: I seem to be fixated on one-shots on Fred and George! Second one in two days! _

_Warning: Pretty sad._

_Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Family. _

_Rating: K+ For sadness. _

_Major Deathly Hallows spoilers._

_Song: Gave it all away by Boy Zone. _

_Summary: George deals with the loss of his brother, his other half. And he writes Fred a final letter of goodbye._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing! Yes, that does mean that I do not in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter, I only own the few books and DVD's I bought. Ah well, at least I can read them. All things you see either belong to J.K. Rowling, or Boyzone. _

_I will learn to love._

When you lose the one closest to you, you don't know how you will go on.

_I will learn to live before I die  
will learn to love and learn to try  
not to give it all away. _

So there he stood, in utter shock. His other half, his best friend, his twin brother was dead. Killed in the worst war even known to any witch or wizard. And the war that had killed Fred Weasley. George had always thought, that his brother, would never leave him. That this day would never come. He had taken it for granted, that ever lasting companion. George's hands were shaking as he looked at the body, the bruised and blood covered body, of Fred. No, not like this. Fred couldn't be gone! No matter how much he tried to convince himself, he would have to learn to accept it. Fred was gone.

_She ... she may be  
the one that's meant for me,  
or for the man that I used to be,  
til' I gave it all away._

What would Fred say if he could see me now? George was looking out of the window of the Burrow, crying so hard he could barely see anything. He knew that Fred would want him to stop crying, to not grieve and to make some joke. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that anyway. It felt like there was nothing else left in his life. Now that Fred was gone, George felt like half of him was gone. He knew that the whole twin-thing wouldn't work, with his lost ear and all that, but he missed Fred most of all. His twin was gone. Never coming back.

_Why-hy-hy. I lay my heart down on the floor. _

_I showed you love, you wanted more-ore-ore. _

_But I gave it all away. _

_Cry-Ry-Ry-Ry. Cry-Ry-Ry-Ry. _

Fred had been the smart one, the one who got all the ideas. Everything had started off in Fred's brain. And he, he had just been the guy who did the work, the one who got all the stuff. But they both had that amazing business sense, and they had to be the best salesmen in the entire wizarding world. Well, they used to be anyway. Now, it was just one of them. One of the twins. On guy, who lost his twin brother.

_You, taught me to see the bitter truth. _

_About yourself, about me too... About me too..._

_I was stupid over you. _

George knew that Percy was blaming himself. Percy was stuck with 'What if' or 'I could have''s. It was ironic, Fred had been the joker, and the first time that Percy had joked; Fred had died. Tears streamed down George's face, some new, some old, he hadn't bothered to wipe them away. George looked at the bed that Fred sleeps – used to sleep – in. It would never be slept in again. Like Fred would never crack another joke again.

_Why-Hy-Hy?_

_I lay my heart down on the floor._

_I showed you love. You wanted more-Ore-Ore. _

_But I gave it all away._

_Cry-Ry-Ry._

_Cry-Ry-Ry._

One lone tear slipped out of his eye and down his face as George wrote the words onto the piece of parchment, his feather/quill thing in his hand. As a student, the pair hardly ever did their homework, they had been to busy with pranks, and making Ron's life hell.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a chance like this. _

_I've waited long enough._

_No, I won't let you go._

_I'm sick of of tears and being fierce. _

Fred could only watch from above, as George tore himself apart...

_I won't let go of you. I won't let go of you. Of you. Of you._

_I won't let go of you, I won't let go of you. Of you. Of you._

_**Dear Fred,**_

_**You know, I haven't got a clue of how to do this. I guess I never imagined having to, or, I just forgot. So... Here it is, in black and white. I think I've forgotten how to make a joke, look; One student fell into a cycle of classes, studying, working and sleeping. Didn't realize how long he had neglected writing home until he received the following note:"Dear Son, Your mother and I enjoyed your last letter. Of course, we were much younger then, and more impressionable. Love, Dad." See!............. I really miss you bro, and....... I'm going to wait till I can see you again. **_

_Why-Hy-Hy. I lay my heart down on the floor._

_I showed you my love, you wanted more-Ore-Ore._

_But._

_I gave it all way._

_Cry-Ry-Ry._

_Cry-Ry-Ry._

_There's nothing left to take._

_(Cry-Ry-Ry._

_Cry-Ry-Ry)._

_**To put it simply, in a way we both will understand. **_

_**I love you bro.**_

_**I can't believe you're gone. **_

_**I wish it was me, not you. **_

_**I wish I could see you again. **_

_**I wish we could prank Ron or Ginny again. **_

_**I wish I could move on, but we both know I can't.**_

_**I wish you were still here. **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**George, your brother, forever.**_

_I gave it all away._

_**Authors note: Reviews would be brilliant! **_


End file.
